<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something New by Enndie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554527">The Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enndie/pseuds/Enndie'>Enndie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Spider’s Thread [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Parker ain't dead yet, Gen, Hospitals, I have -50 knowledge about the legal system, Malnutrition, Peter is like 7, Scars, but not here, don't worry no-ones dying here, forgive me please, in my own country let alone the US, no beta we gonna die, or the medical field, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enndie/pseuds/Enndie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few weeks since Peter unexpectedly showed up outside their apartment. When the court had passed the adoption request they had been overjoyed. He and May had finally setled enough to start discussing Peter’s schooling. Well first there was a doctors check-up, then the schooling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker &amp; May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Ben Parker &amp; Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Spider’s Thread [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scars Of The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summary is incredibly weak but hopefully the work is good,,,,hopefully. Should probably read the previous works to have more context, but like you don't have to (I think)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning!</strong> scars, slight malnutrition</p><p>There is nothing super graphic or detailed, but I still thought it would be good to put a warning.</p><p>Translation of the russin in the end notes :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Peter unexpectedly showed up outside their apartment. When the court had passed the adoption request they had been overjoyed. He and May had finally setled enough to start discussing Peter’s schooling, it had been quite clear that he’d gotten homeschooled his whole life. Despite all that, they thought it would be good for him if he got to interact with more people his age. There was also an elementary school pretty close to the apartment, which was good. But before they could contact the school or anything like that they  had a court ordered check-up. Apparently most of the time it wasn’t necessary, but because Peter had showed up out of nowhere and with a suspicious lack existence in any sort of records or archives — which of itself was a bit concerning — they had to get a check-up with one of the court doctors.</p>
<p>“Peter are you up yet?” Ben asked while knocking lightly on Peter’s door.</p>
<p>“Да.” he answered when Ben opened the door and stepped in.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling today? The appointment is at twelve, they’re going to check your height, weight and heart, so do you want both of us to go with you or just one of us?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, и я хотеть обе вас.”</p>
<p>“Both of us?” Ben guessed, he had yet to learn more words in russian (other than да, нет and some other words Peter used often), and Peter nodded, “Alright, let’s go eat breakfast then.”</p>
<p>They walked down to the kitchen where May was setting the table. She looked up at them and smiled. May and Ben gave Peter slightly nervous glances during the whole meal as he had been very closed of during the weeks he had stayed with them. He had started speaking more and more english, and just more overall. There were a few things that were even more suspicious that the lack of identification or existence in any records, one was for example the scars they’d seen the few times he’d ask for help with pyjamas and such. Ben was brought out of his thoughts by Peter standing up to get more water, he realised that he’d stoped eating and quickly started again.</p>
<p>“Have you spoken with him about today?” May asked quietly while Peter was away from the table.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he didn’t really seem to have fully realised what the check-up means, but I only hope that he doesn’t freak out later at the doctor.” Ben answered.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” she started but saw that Peter was on his way back to the table and quieted.</p>
<p>“When are we leaving?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“We have to leave around eleven because then we’ll be there at around 11:45 with some time to spare.” she said and he nodded.</p>
<p>Ben started to gather up his dishes and said, “Well, be better get ready so that we’re good to go at eleven.”</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>The little family sat gathered in the waiting room awaiting the doctor’s arrival. Peter had started fidgeting nervously about 15 minutes ago and clearly did not want some doctor poking him to see if he’s healthy. A doctor walked out of a room and called out “Parker”. May stood up first and the rest followed, they walked towards the doctor.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Doctor George Hill and I’ll be handling this check-up.” the doctor said when they had reached him.</p>
<p>“Hello” May and Ben answered. Peter stood silent slightly hidden behind his guardians’ legs.</p>
<p>Doctor Hill led them into the room and told Peter to take a seat on the gurney, Peter had already given his jacket to Ben. May and Ben proceeded to sit down in the two chairs near a small coat hanger.</p>
<p>“So Peter,” he started turning towards the boy, “I’m going to start with checking so that your heart doesn’t beat irregularly. Can you pull the backside of your shirt up a bit so I’ll be able to use the stethoscope?” Peter nodded and grabbed the bottom edge of his shirt and pulled the whole thing of. The doctor was clearly not expecting this and shared a slightly worried look with the others at the sight of Peter’s scars. But as a medical professional scars were nothing new and he continued on with the check-up as if nothing had happened — more for Peter’s sake than anything else — as doctor Hill would still have to document, or at least check, the scars at the end of the appointment. The boy had had a frightened look in his eyes — not expressing any form of emotion in his body language — when they had stopped to discreetly look at the scars that littered the small body.</p>
<p>“Now I’m going to weigh you, so if you could take of your shoes and follow me to the scale.” the doctor said and Peter followed.</p>
<p>After some time the scale beeped and Hill wrote something on a piece of paper, then he led Peter to the stadiometer to measure his height. Doctor Hill walked over to his computer and crosschecked some numbers, as he concentrated on the computer a small frown started to crease his eyebrows, when he finally got his answer the frown only deepened.</p>
<p>“Well it looks like Peter here is slightly underweight for his height and age, but also slightly shorter than the average seven year old boy.” May and Ben had twin worried expressions at hearing this, “So as long as you make sure he eats properly there shouldn’t be any future problems, but if you notice that he gets even skinnier then please contact a clinic or hospital as there might be some other problems then.” After hearing the second part they calmed down ever so slightly, but now there was the part no-one of them were looking forward to. The scars.</p>
<p>May gestured for Peter to walk to her, when he got there she grabbed the sides of his arms, looked deep into his eyes and said, “You still good?” she wanted to be sure Peter was still good to go and hadn’t started panicking. He nodded and she made eye contact with the doctor to convey that this can still go on.</p>
<p>“Peter I will now have to check your scars, so if you are at any time under this procedure uncomfortable please tell me.”</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>“… procedure uncomfortable please tell me.”</p>
<p>At this Peter was really confused. Why would he be uncomfortable? Sure this wasn’t a routine check, but it was never the less it was a check. The doctor was supposed to order him around, tell him were to go and what to do, why was this one worried about his feelings. So when the doctor told him to take a seat on the gurney ones more and take of his shirt, he simply sat down and pulled his shirt of, not missing the tightly controlled horrified stares of his guardians.</p>
<p>Huh, he thought, scars are not as normal here as in the base. He’ll have to hide them better in the future.</p>
<p>“So”, the doctor started, “Could you lean forward so I can see your back.” He had put on plastic gloves and started poking around on the many scars on his back, stopping from time to time to write some things down. Then he got to Peters right side and stopped at the lettering burned into his side, missing the HYDRA mark mostly hidden by the edge of his pants.</p>
<p>“Peter, do you know what this says? It looks like some form of rune script.”</p>
<p>“No” Peter answered quietly. Doctor had turned away to write some more notes on the paper, looking up he saw Ben and May leaning in to each other with slight tears in their eyes.</p>
<p>Oh right, scars bad, got it.</p>
<p>The doctor continued poking and prodding at his back, sides and abdomen. When he was done he stood up and told Peter to put his shirt on again. They got all of their things and were led out of the room.</p>
<p>“So you will receive an email with more information about this situation and his health shortly, have a good day.”</p>
<p>Ben answered with, “Thank you, have a good day as well.” and then they were on their way again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's a bit since I last posted, but life and school has been shit, so yeah.</p>
<p>Russian translation in order of appearance:<br/>
<em>Да</em> - Yes<br/>
<em>и я хотеть обе вас</em> - and I want both of you<br/>
<em>да, нет</em> - yes, no</p>
<p>These are confusing times with the pandemic and everything else.<br/>
Zoe Amira has uploaded a stream to donate video, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM">VIDEO</a>, where she donates all of the ad revenue (I think that's the word, money from the ads) to different blm organisations and movements. So if you can't donate for different reasons or go to protests, give it a watch everything helps. If you can, please donate, sign petitions, even simply posting stuff about it helps reach others and inform them about everything that's happening. Many others are also uploading stream to donate videos so check those out as well.<br/>
<em>Let their voices be heard. Speak the truth.</em></p>
<p>That has been the PSA, now back to idk something else.</p>
<p>School is ending for me on Wednesday, so I'll be able to write a bit more, but I still have work (hallelujah! it hasn't been closed down yet! i'll still get some money this summer). And guess who's gonna play <em>Now the Time of Blossoming Arrives</em> on piano for the end of school, that's right<br/>
<em>me</em><br/>
But for obvious reasons it'll just be in front of my class so it's not so bad.<br/>
My mother, bless her, saw me writing on this when she came into my room and asked if she could read it (i had quickly told her that it was nothing inappropriate), I sent her a link to the previous work. But! rip me if she continues to read my works and i decide to write anything more risqué in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for Peter to start school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah... sorry for not updating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had put of talking about the doctor’s visit until late in the evening when Peter was long asleep and the discussion would only be heard by themselves (and like god, or something).</p>
<p>May leaned her head on Ben’s shoulder and whispered with a voice full of sorrow, “Our kid has fucking words burned into him.” the silence that settled between them after she had said that was deafening, “What the <em>fuck</em> was Mary and Richard doing with him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know anymore… Last time we saw him he seemed completely fine, what did we miss.” Ben said quietly.</p>
<p>“There were so many scars and they seemed old as well.” she sighed, “How long has this been going on and what happened with them.”</p>
<p>“Too long May, to long. And considering how Peter showed up they’re probably…”</p>
<p>“Dead.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I don’t… I… What are we going to do?” they sat down on the sofa, leaning on each other.</p>
<p>“Help him deal with the trauma the best we can.” Ben sighed audibly and rubbed his palms to his eyes, “There are a lot of more things we’ll have to talk to him about tomorrow.”</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>Ben had called the school to book a time for Peter to take his admittance test and get registered in the school system. The principal was happy to get another student to attend her school as she thought it very important for young minds to be educated. Principal Smith had been a bit worried that Peter would have trouble keeping up with the rest of his peers as he’d start near the middle of the term, but as they were still first graders he wouldn’t have missed much.</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>“Hello, were here for the admittance test.” May told the receptionist in the school lobby, who merely looked up at them, down at her computer, up again and asked “Parker?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s us.” she answered.</p>
<p>“Good, just follow me and I’ll lead you to Principal Smith’s office” the group walked through the halls, with Peter slowing down every so often to stare at the different things decorating the walls, from small paper decorations made by other students to large colourful cartoon caterpillars painted on large parts of the walls. They came to a stop outside a wooden door where the receptionist knocked twice before entering.</p>
<p>“Ma'am, these are the Parkers’. They’re here for a admittance and placement test.” she said.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.” Principal Smith answered, “I’ll take it from here.”</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>The admittance and placement test for the first graders was one of the standard types with a short text to read, basic english and simple maths. Aside from a small difficulty when speaking english, Peter had done well on the test and was on the right level to start in one of the first grade classes at the school. They decided it would be best form him to start the next day, so that they had time to buy the school uniform (it was a shirt in blue or grey with the school logo) and such.</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>“Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us.” the teacher called out in front of the class, and murmurs started as the students just now noticed the boy standing next to miss Nicole,   “Everyone say hello to Peter Parker.” She ushered Peter forward and then pointed to the empty desk in the back, “Why don’t you go and sit next to Eugene.”</p>
<p>When Peter sat down the boy next to him, Eugene, said, “Hello I’m Eugene, but you can call me Flash.”</p>
<p>“Hi”, Peter answered, “Why d’you go by Flash?”</p>
<p>“‘Cause <em>Eugene</em>, an’ I like Flash more.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“So, do you want to be friends?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I don’t have any others.”</p>
<p>“Well now you have me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the whole admittance test is a sort of what I can remember, which admittedly is not much, from when I started first grade. Like I had started learning english half a year before and then after winter break of first grade I started at an english international school halfway across the globe. First few months were not fun :) I spoke like no english at all and had a bit of trouble understanding what others were saying.</p>
<p>Hello! I forgot to add this earlier, but although comments are very appriciated, if they are inapropriate/very rude I will <em>remove</em> them (:</p>
<p>~ Enn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>